When fire and ice meet
by foawr2010
Summary: Imagine that the inheritance cycle wasn't story but true history also the dragon riders are true and exsist today as an integral part of society.Luke is born to 2 of the most gifted riders/scientists. Luke himself is a gifted magician but he isnt a rider and is looked down upon it. but everything changes when his parents are killed and he learns a terrible secret of his family.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first ever fanfic. Ive been having this story in my head for a long time but never really sat down and wrote it. So here it is my first ever fanfic an I hope you guys like forget to review.

P.S I do not own any characters from the inheritance cycle, they belong to Christopher Paolini

Prologue

A lone lantern is glowing in the darkness, hanging from something high. Its meager light reveals a clearing of some forest. A man stands at the limits of peripheral vision; his arm stretches into the light. It is bare and covered in blood red tattoos depicting fire, blood and death." Where are you?" says a voice."WHERE ARE YOU!" shouted the voice this time accompanied with a blood curdling roar…

Chapter 1: a rude awakening

Luke Aqua jolted up from his sleep sweating and trembling. His alarm was blaring so he slammed it off. Luke didn't know what to make of his dream, was it a dream? It seemed so real. But Luke didn't have time to mull over such things; he had a tight schedule, today of all days. Luke descended from his bed and walked over to the bathroom.

After a hurried breakfast and goodbyes to his mom and dad, Luke walked to his stop. Overhead an orange dragon flew and a boyish voice yelled "good morning Luke! Are you feeling grounded!" accompanied with a guffaw. Luke growled under his breath. He hated Orlaw, his neighbor. In fact he resented all riders even his parents and actually felt a little jealous because he wasn't one. Luke's parents were riders and were scientists. They unveiled the secrets of nature using magic and attempted to the same without magic. Currently they were working on some top secret research that only riders knew about. Luke resented this fact and Orlaw knew this and he milked it for all its worth.

The honking of the school bus broke Luke from his reverie. He got into it and made for the back, to his friend Alex. "Are you prepared?" he asked. "Yeah, more or less" Luke replied. "Well I guess you don't really need to prepare, always top in class and to top it up you're the son of the Aqua's" said Alex casually, Luke raised an eyebrow "Hey I'm not always first in magic class, hell even you topped." . Alex grunted in agreement "I just hope I pass the final test, I'm still a bit weak at summoning the essences." Luke shrugged in response "Aren't we having history class before the exam". "Yeah, they think it'll perspective that is required for the exam". A slight bump and the hiss of the doors opening signaled their arrival at school. Luke got down and walked to the doors

**********  
Luke sat at the last seat in the class and half heartedly listened to what Ms Peters, the history teacher, had to say. "Good morning children and welcome to history 101, today we will go through a brief story of our history. The most ancient texts preserved and supplied to us by the riders, start with the Du Fyrn Skulblaka and the story of Eragon the first. It is written that this war was one of the bloodiest wars to be waged between the elves and dragons" at this a few people squirmed in their seats, who Luke knew to be elves. The teacher continued "this war was waged in the land of alagaesia which we know for a fact is current day Australia for many years until the first rider and dragon, Eragon and Bid'Daum, emerged. Upon this the war ended with the formation of the riders. The riders endured for a thousand years until one of their own, Galbatorix rose and betrayed them. He with the help of his thirteen followers the Forsworn took over the land and eradicated the old order. In the following battle that ensued the Varden was formed by a dragonless rider who is famous for killing the strongest of the forsworn, Morzan, and being the father of another famous figure Eragon the second and is widely known as Brom the wily. Brom upon creation of the varden went into seclusion to the village of Carvahall where his son was being brought up with his cousin Roran Stronghammer." Luke nodded and observed do the same." Eragon grew up with his mothers brother secluded from the powers of the world. For as Eragon grew up the varden had stolen one of the three last dragon eggs and where ferrying it between them and the elves. When Eragon turned 17 the egg was transported to him in attempt to save it by the then elven princess Arya from the clutches of the shade Durza. The egg hatched for Eragon and he became a rider of the most famous dragon ever, Saphira Brightscales. Fearing for the safety of his village he fled with brom unknowing the he was in reality Eragon's father. During their flight to the varden brom died by the last remaining raz'ac and Eragon was introduced to murtagh. They traveled to farthen dur the ancestral home of the dwarves and there issued a war with the urgals in which Eragon killed the shade durza andbecame a shadeslayer. To make a long story short Eragon, the varden, elves and dwarves who later allied with the urgals and werecats battled against galbatorix and won. After their victory the remaining two eggs were taken and they hatched. One of them hatched to the newly appointed elven queen Arya. But it is not clearly known to whom the other egg hatched. After this Eragon left Australia to some remote place and rebuilded the dragon race. There are no more records that pertain to Eragon the second, though here are rumours that he is still alive this fact may be known only to queen arya who still lives today. " at this Luke noticed the elves sitting in the room muttering some phrases in the speech of magic or ancient language as they called it. Luke strongly wanted o ask the queen's age but as they say: never ask a woman her age. Ms Peters went on "now this period was of rapid change the riders were back in full and there were many technological advancements. Ships were built such that they could finally cross the sea. People who crossed discovered new lands but were dismayed with what they saw. They landed in present day china just to see that they were slaughtering dragons for sport and honor. Others landed on Europe where they saw humans killing the elves. On Africa the urgals were all but extinct. In present day America humans destroyed the elves and dragons and all other species. South America was what the alagaesian/Australian elves called Alalea. Here the elves were in complete domination. The riders decided that for the good of te many they would have to extend the policy of riders to the whole world. So the riders were established on every continent of the world and everywhere. The riders believed thatmagic was not the only solution,nor the best, but technology was. due to his many great inventors rose. Thomas Alva Edison for one, was one of the greatest benefactors of the world. But other that these there were others who invented more deadly weapons like the cannon and gun and so on. The riders did not interfere in non rider issues. As a result many countries with their own govts were formed. Then the first world war burst out this war killed thousands and was horrible but the riders did not interfere. The first world war ended with the country of germany and its allies, as it was leading one side, losing. The riders on observing the wreckage of this war decided to step in and create certain rules to prevent war. But after a few years an elf by the name Adolf Hitler rose to be the leader of Germany. After his rise to power he decided to wage war with the allied countries who had defeated germany. This war was called the second world war. He thought that humans and dwarves were weak so decided to kill them all. Thus ensued the biggest genocide of all became an only kull and elf country. "

"the riders were outraged by Hitlers atrocities and fought againstgermany. But they made their biggest mistake ever. They went against guns and bombs with swords. Thousands of riders were decimated before they realized their mistake. The war ended when non-rider govt of America developed nuclear weapons that didn't need magic and launched them."

"upon the end of the war the riders formed the United Nations and the International committee of races. Since then riders have integrated themselves into the society and have taken up jobs as normal people do" Ms Peters ended her lecture and Luke raised a hand "Yes Luke" she asked. "why did the riders take up jobs if they could use magic" Luke asked." Well Luke good question. However I would like to ask you something. Can you use magic all the time ,well I guess not. You see after the second world war queen Arya and the others race leaders decided to put restrictions on usage of magic. To use magic one would need to have a license. Even after getting a licence a magic user can never use his magic to hurt a person, except during a war, or to gain precious metals and money. He cannot use magic for forgery. But how they make sure these rules are followed, I have no idea.". With this the bell rang and Luke shuffled towards his magic license exam

Please review and like


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: to test a metal**

Luke hurried to the room marked "magic license approval" and was confronted by a bespectacled woman with a badge saying " ". she asked him" what are you here for?". Luke didn't understand and said rather sheepishly "for the license approval.". she raised an eyebrow at him and said "alright then go ahead" pointing towards the door. Luke approached the door but when he reached for the handle, it wasn't there! He started "where's the han….. "and then he realized. He had to open it with magic. This was the first test! Luke didn't want to expend much energy as he knew that the whole testing would be quite exhausting. So he opened his mind and felt around the door. It was a simple matter of locating the mechanisms and pushing the right gears. The door clicked open and Luke walked in.

Luke felt as though he had been pushed into a deep deep sea. The place where he stood was devoid of any light. Luke felt crushed by the darkness and cried out "garjzla". Immediately a ball of white light glowed above his head dispelling the darkness and revealing a room devoid of any furniture with a door at the end, this one had a handle. Luke went to it and opened it entering another room. And so Luke went through many rooms each testing him in his proficiency in controlling the elements. Some proved to be a challeng though. Like summoning a spark of electricity to activate a door, and molding water such that it pressed a button in a long and winded tube. In all these rooms Luke never saw any other living being. This changed when he entered a room with three people sitting at a desk.

Luke was startled at first but soon got over it and asked "is the test over?" . The first one, a male elf smiled and said "no, not yet. But you're almost there". Another person, a female human said "Now before you proceed I want to ask you whether you are completely sure you want this license and are completely aware of what it entails." "yes" replied Luke. "very well then here are the regulations of the license. It would do you good if you remember it. Now, rule no 1….". fifteen minutes later Luke stifled a yawn trying his best to seem interested in the rules.

The woman had soared through 50 or so rules when she finally said " rule 56: you will not attempt or apply for dragon egg selection once you receive the license." At this Luke snapped up and said "What?". "yes, do you hear me?". Luke wasn't in a very listening mood right then and asked "what does that have to do with license approval! I mean according to article 59 "Any person of unlicensed status may and is supported by legal right to apply for dragon selection" you can't ignore such rights!" "aah, but you wouldn't be unlicensed any more if you receive your license, do if you have no other doubts …" a cell phone rang cutting through the room like a hot knife through butter. The third man a dwrf by the looks of it looked about as if challenging the others to reprimand him. No one said anything. He lifted call and started whispering into it.

For several moments the whole room was silent except for the hissing of the dwarf. He then cut it and said with a gruff voice " One sec kid just give us mo." He then turned to the others and said something I couldn't hear. The woman gasped and everyone turned to Luke. The whole room was so quiet I could hear my heart beating. The male elf then cleared his throat and said as if with a great effort said" despite you being the only one to have finished all tasks and that too so perfectly that riders of your age envy it, we cannot give you your license. We are sorry for the trouble we have caused you." Luke's heart stopped, he gulped and asked trepidation building up in him " may I know the reason of your refusal ?" "Yes" said the dwarf gruffly "you have been summoned by queen Arya".


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Hi guys this here is my third chapter, I know this took a long long long time to come out, well I can blame school for it. Im having a very hectic schedule, what with studies and trying to fit in some life into my life, but do know that im not giving up on this fanfic so just don't un follow and please bear with the waiting period. But what is a good treat without a good wait. So review ,follow if you like !

**Chapter 3: What in the name of ….. ?**

Luke now sat in a car, a lexus, contemplating all that had happened to him he still couldn't fathom why a million year old geezer would even want to look at him. The car was the elf's who he found out to be called Foawr. He sat there thinking what would happen to him next. First he wasn't a rider second he didn't get his license what would his parents think. Suddenly Luke shouted stop. The elf slammed the brake "what the f***," the car screeched to a stop "what happened!". " Sorry, but my parents, I have to tell them." The elf groaned" you could have told nicely, its not like there's anti matter bomb on the road." "Anti-matter..?" " forget it, you wouldn't understand any way. Ok then Mister, directions please."

An hour later Luke walked up the porch to the door. He rang the bell and shouted "mom! I'm home." There wasn't any reply which was strange,he then tried the door which he found to be unlocked which was even stranger. Nobody in his house ever left the door unlocked. He walked in and was greeted by chaos. The furniture was smashed, the carpet and wallpaper torn to shreds and there were several black and charred holes in the walls. Luke sank to his knees, completely blown. He saw two badges on the floor he picked them up and saw that it was his parents science department badges. It had blood splattered all over it. At that moment something broke inside Luke. He felt empty, lost. He felt he was going to go mad, and there was only one way to cure him of his insanity. He sobbed, he cried like he had never before.

Luke barely noticed someone put a hand on him and comfort him. Slowly Luke's grief left him. He stood up and he felt his grief being replaced by a cold persisting anger. Anger so great to those that had done this he felt all other feeling, thought, emotion be replaced by a steely determination fueled by his rage. He looked to Foawr and with a trembling voice said "can you find out who did this and how?", Foawr looked at Luke concernedly and said "yes just wait a moment" closing his eyes.

Luke looked up from his sitting place at the stairs when Foawr walked into the room. "well?" asked Luke. "there's something real fishy here. I can sense magic here ,of course, but ive never sensed such a brand of magic. Most of it is standard but very strong riders magic, but how did that come to be I cannot fathom", "well that would be my parents's ". I'm proud to know that they didn't go without a fight" Foawr looked quizzically at him " your parents are riders". "yes" replied Luke "both of them". Foawr looked troubled " you're not by chance son of the Aquas, are you". Luke didn't understand " yes , im Luke Aqua".

Foawr looked as though one had dropped the bomb on him. He went slack jawed and staggered "holy f***, we have to get out of here now." But what …" spluttered Luke "NOW!" shouted Foawr and literally dragged Luke out of the house. On his way out Luke noticed a picure on the wall of his parents a baby himself and another woman whom he didn't know. That woman was an elf. He extricated himself from Foawr's grasp and pocketed the picture and looked around and blinked out a few tears as a whirlwind of bitter sweet memories of the people he had loved and lived with for 18 years blew through him. Luke closed his eyes and filled himself with the same cold anger that had filled him earlier.

Luke stepped out onto the lawn with his parent's badges in one hand and the photo he had salvaged from within the house. Foawr stood outside looking very impatient "well you took your time." He snapped, Luke shook his head and said "we should call the police they'll find out who did this and why" "they shouldn't, this shouldn't have happened, no matter we should destroy all evidence." "step back" said Foawr and added "I'm sorry but your parents would have wanted this" Foawr raised one of his hands and said a few words so fast and low Luke didn't grasp what he said. Immediately the house crumpled inward and exploded into a huge fire ball. Luke shouted in anger and turned to Foawr and attacked him with his mind with all his might fueling his attack with anger. Foawr staggered by the force of the attack and his primary defenses shattered but his secondary walls strained but held. Foawr instinctively attacked back at Luke and broke through his defenses. He muttered "slytha" and Luke crumpled to the ground. Foawr stared at the sleeping form of Luke and whispered "the power of the blood of Eragon shadeslayer shows". Foawr lifted Luke and placed him in the car and seated himself at the drivers seat. He gunned the engine and looked back at Luke and smiled shaking his head "he's what we need. " and drove of with a fiery inferno at their tails and to the approaching wails of sirens.


	4. Chapter 4

Location: USA, New York,Long Island ,police and magic corps.

Andrew walked out of the interrogation room with a sigh of satisfaction. He nodded to the chief inspector and said "its done chief, he's confessed and I wont say I told you so, cus I did". Roy, the chief inspector grunted and said gruffly "I still don't believe he did the murder, If I didn't know you didn't have magic like us elves id have said you broke into his mind and made him confess" he chuckled and said "anyways good work with this case, it really was mind boggling, I wanted to bring in the arcane detectives but you did it. If you did have magic you would have been the best detective in the world. Greater than the dwarf Sherlock Holmes." Andy smiled and said "he was my inspiration, and his anecdotes really made me believe that magic wasn't the only way to break a case. Well, as im done here ill just go and take a nap, a really long nap." As andy made to move the chief stopped him and said "another case just came up, an explosion took place in the rider colony. I suspect it was magic but nearby riders report that they sensed no magic traces there. It may be a gas explosion or something but its better if you just give it a look." Andy groaned and said " for you chief but you owe me one" Roy smiled and said "anytime." Andy nodded and walked towards the exit.

Andy stood at what used to be the front lawn of the now wrecked house. The complete are was taped and forensic investigators moved here and there collecting evidence. Andy walked into the smoldering mess and poked through the wreck. He found a board covered in blood, a locket that was shaped like a closed flower made of silver and gold with exquisite workmanship, a ring with a sapphire on which some sort of symbol was inscribed and a burnt out piece of paper that said:

(burnt out parts represented by _)

Alaen re_h group

Section1_5

_experiment succesfull, able to produce unlimted _gy for some time

need more time to final preparations.

Other remarks:

The machine is almost done, the only problem is that raw materials are hard to procure.

Dragon s_ is very illegal. Nidhwal h_n is even more hard to procure. The rarest of all is anti_

Need little more time to find substitutes. Though anti-(smudges)-er is essential for the en_

Have to meet Donnigan for minor repairs. Need to consult the q_

Dr Lillian Aqua.(race:half elven/dragon rider)

Head of research dept

(the rest is burnt out)

Andy moved to the scene in charge and asked him"so whose house is this?" the man replied "this house belongs to a Mr Lillian Aqua, Husband of Mrs. Lorien Aqua and father to Luke Aqua." Andy cocked an eyebrow "Is that all? What about their profession?" the man scrunched up his face and said "for some reason its not given, the only other info I have here is that the kid was scheduled for magic license test today at 2 pm " Andy nodded and handed him the blood splattered board "have this checked and match the DNA I want to know whose blood that is. And while you're at it find out what happened to that kid" the man nodded and bustled off. Andy looked at the piece of paper in his hand and frowned. Somehow he felt that this case was larger than it seemed.

Luke woke to find himself in a large and soft bed, above him a large chandelier hung and sunlight streamed onto his face, he hid his eyes from the harsh glare of the sun and heard the chirping of a hundred different birds. He tried to recall how he came to be here, the last thing he remembered was ….FOAWR! he had destroyed his home! A tornado of anger blew through the peace that had pervaded him before. Luke ripped the sheets from his body and sat up. He found himself wearing a green shirt with an iridescent pattern of leaves and blue jeans. He looked around and noticed a door just opening to let in a woman with raven black hair and green eyes. She looked a little surprised but she soon recovered and said "so you're awake finally."

Luke jumped off the bed and summoned his magic, he then growled "you will tell me where I am and who you are. You will then let me go if you don't want to get hurt. I can do magic" the woman chuckled and said "there is no need to get so tensed child, you are in New Ellesmera in Brazil and I am queen Arya. As for your magic, I know you can do magic but you would be foolish to use it here." Luke looked stunned for a moment until it registered that he was in presence of royalty and he let his power recede and say coldly "you're majesty, what an honor it is to meet you, but I would like to know why I have been brought here in this impudent manner " the queen simply said "follow me, but after you've worn some shoes, it wouldn't do to walk barefoot in the grand elven palace."

Luke followed the instructions, all the while shooting daggers at the queen, but she didn't see him doing so, she seemed lost looking out of the window contemplating a grave mystery. Later Luke found himself following the queen through one of the wonders of the world great tapestries depicting fights, wars flowers and many other themes adorned the walls . statues, fountains, glasswork of extraordinary craftsmanship decorated the palace. After walking for about 20 minutes they emerged at the grand throne room, where the legendary rose vine throne was situated. The queen walked to the throne. The throne was unlike anything Luke had ever seen. Roses were used in place of the cushions and the backrest of the throne was adorned with jasmine and bougainvillea.

The queen sat on the throne and despite her wearing a simple tank top and jeans she looked just as regal and majestic as a queen. From behind the throne Foawr emerged in a black tux. Upon seeing him Luke's anger returned and he shouted "you f***er, you wrecked my home" and prepared to attack him with magic when the queen snapped "enough, I will not tolerate any magic and foul language in the throne room now. You will both cease all hostilities until everything is explained" Luke involuntarily stopped, how could he not stop when the queen commanded with so much authority, so instead he growled "explain then, why am I here and who killed my parents?"

queen Arya's eyes saddened and she said "you are here to be protected and so that you can learn. As to who killed your parents I do not know. But I can tell you why they were killed. Your father was a great scientist and so was your mother. You father was on the brink of a groundbreaking discovery. You already know that we have energy crystals for buying so that magicians can use them." Luke nodded he knew, in fact he used the to and his favourite brand was Gatorade "well these crystals are manufactured by extracting energy from fossil fuels. Currently fossil fuels are all but world is on the brink of an energy crisis. But as these crystals are manufactured to run cars, ships, plane,rockets and many more. Your father wanted to eliminate that crisis by creating self recycling energy or in other words a reservoir of self replenishing unlimited energy in just a small crystal. It is my view that he and your mother were killed by anti social groups for that research" Luke was stumped, unlimited energy! But Luke said stonily "why do then care about me im just a liability to you coming your way due to moral reasons in your self-righteous hunt for these terrorists. You could have handed me over to the police for protection. Why care for me personally." The queen lost her composure completely as she slumped and tears started rolling from her eyes she looked at Luke and croaked "because your father Lillian was my son"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N hey guys this here is the fifth chapter. I this is a rant but I just cant stop my self. First off I am really happy that ive had many views, 138 VIEWS! But second off I am mad that not one of these guys reviewed or liked or followed or at least acknowledge my story. This really has me ticking. GUYS PLEASE if you like my story say so or if you don't DO SAY so. PLEASE REVIEW, im sick of not knowing what you guys think of this fanfic. So PLEASE review in positive or negative.

P/S I don't own inheritance cycle

REVIEW!

**Chapter 5:To unravel a knot:**

Andrew stepped into his home, now no longer wanting a nap. The case of the exploding house held him like a puppeteer holding a puppet. He went to the kitchen and made himself a coffee and sat on the sofa. He took a sip and felt his fogged and jumbled thoughts clear. Thus he started considering the case. It was a queer case from all angles. According to the neighbors the family was a model American family. Quiet household, honest and friendly people. Though the neighbors did say that the kid was a troublesome one. Always using magic from their lawn and causing a little mischief. Andrew didn't mind the antics of the kid, he was a kid after all. But what happened to the kid, where was he, was he dead? what about the dragons where were they? He just couldn't fathom the incentive behind the deaths. For every case that Andrew had taken he had always been able to reason out the reason. He knew the the best way to solve a case is to find motive but here, he was baffled. According to the outer image of the Aquas in the neighborhood was that of modesty. There was no use in roughing up the riders colony.

Andrew stood up and took out the paper from his coat pocket. On top it read : Alaen re_ group. He trusted his gut and fetched his laptop. He typed in on the search tab :Alaen results were few and only one matched his needs. he clicked the needed link and was redirected to the homepage of Alaen group of industries. He noted that it was a leading producer of the much needed fuel source, energy crystals. He also noted that it had many research departments. Andrew glanced at the paper and murmured "Alaen research group". He noted down the address of the main office which was located in the very same city, shut down the laptop and stood up with a groan. Half an our later Andrew seated himself in his car, now fresh with a shower and a change of clothes. He looked at the address and gunned the engine, driving to a danger unknown to him.

Luke staggered back his mouth agape, his mind suddenly realizing who the queen was and what he was to her. He was staring at the sobbing form of his grandmother, until it hit him. The photo in which he didn't recognize the woman was a photo of his grandmother and his family. He finally observed a few similarities between her and his fathers face. The eyes were the same. Suddenly something clicked and a flood of memories flashed past his eyes. He knew this was his granny, he had played with her as a child, and he'd been tucked into bed and be read a story by her. He remembered that at his 11 birthday she had called him aside and said sadly "Lu I know that this wasn't the gift you were expecting but I have to do it." Saying she placed a hand on Luke's forehead and said a few words that seemed to resonate in him. He fell unconscious to the grief ridden visage of his granny. Luke snapped out of his reverie and found himself at the exact moment when he had taken a tour of his memories. This time he looked at the queen with love and not anger. He walked to her as she got up from her royal seat and said just one word and that was all she wanted to hear for 7 years "granny." Arya stepped to him and closed the remaining distance and hugged him.

Ten minutes after their teary reunion, Luke sat with arya in the private dining room, gorging on delicacies that his body cried out for. Finally after he was satiated he asked " why granny, why did you remove my memories" arya smiled mournfully " it was to keep yo safe, I erased your memories of me so as to keep you safe from the effects of your fathers research and his identity. Though now I see it was all for naught. Your fath… my son was killed in the end." Luke looked at arya, his grandmother, with a puzzled look "my fathers identity?" foawr looked incredulously at Luke "you still haven't pieced it together, Eragon the second was the father of your father." Luke was stunned and muttered " oh my god, Eragon is my grandfather." He looked at arya and she nodded "your father was conceived during the Indian revolution. Eragon visited me after the round table conference. It was the second time I had seen him since he first left alagaesia, I mean Australia. He was so full of love" at this point the queen entered a dreamy state. It was obvious she held much love for Eragon by the way she spoke of him. She suddenly snapped out of it "your father was born exactly on the day of India's independence. You see, I was scared that if anyone found out that you were of legendary blood they would use that knowledge for ill. That is why I erased your families memories not just yours." A heavy silence followed that statement Luke then broke it by croaking "so what do I do now. I want to kill those who did this, and to achieve this goal I will do anything." Arya said "the path that you wish to tread is fickle one my dear. But know this I will help you do what you wish but I quote from a great human: An eye for an eye, makes the whole world blind. For now rest and recuperate tomorrow is the agaeti blodhren a day to be merry and to forget past hates. I hope you will enjoy it." With that Luke rose from his seat and journeyed to his large and comfortable bed.


	6. Chapter 6

TADA! Guess whos back? Finally im back into the game and have entered with a bang. I have been a very bad author, I know, and Im so sorry there's been a hold up. This chap was a bugger. Well there's no need to waste any of your time with my rubbish so read on… foawr out

**Chapter 6: into the blaze**

Andrew drew up his car next to the gate of Alaen industries and got down. He was greeted with a brightly floodlit lawn and an elaborate driveway. He wanted to remain inconspicuous so he walked into the lobby and was greeted by a beautiful blonde elven secretary. She asked "may I help you sir" eying him like a cur. He took out his badge and said "I'd like to meet your CEO. I have some questions for him and if you think you can brush me aside to some appointment you can be sure that you will be in serious trouble, no matter how many friends he has." The woman blanched and then scowled, she then closed her eyes for a moment and said " will see you now" she turned on her heel and started walking to the elevator. Andrew tagged along suppressing his smile. He always knew that he struck an imposing figure. Tall, lean and hawk nosed added to his bronze complexion and stern face. As he stood contemplating how to face this Evans he noticed that the whole place was very extravagant and shuddered when he tried to estimate how much it must have cost. "not exactly in my budget" he thought grimly.

The elevator pinged and opened to a straight corridor with an oak door at the end. The blond elf led the way all the while muttering. When they reached the door she opened it and ushered Andrew in, he walked in and the door was shut behind him. He sighed and concentrated on the man wearing a grey suit sitting in front of him. looked at Andrew with steely eyes and asked "yes, Mr. Andrew, ive been waiting to meet you. Ive heard that youre quite the Sherlock Holmes" Andrew couldn't help but to smile and said "well my reputation precedes me. I don't want to banter about so here it is, what did the aquas do here" upon saying this Andrew focused on Evans. His nostrils flared and a look of panic came but passed just as suddenly. "the Aquas were very good scientists and employees" he said, Andrew raised his eyebrows "were?", "are, I meant are" said Evans sweating, now he really was panicing Andrew noted and stood up "Mr Evans I have reasons to believe that you are responsible for the deaths of the Aquas, I suggest you own up or ill make you." The CEO was trembling " I didn't kill them, I warned him not to .. b bb but he didn't listen" " who did you warn" "that Lillian" the CEO now stood up as well all fear gone "I told him not to experiment with such things. Mr Andrew do you know what we do at our research facilities, we try to make better energy crystals but Lillian was making something huge that it was bound to attract bad news." Andy contemplated what he said and asked " can you tell me what it was that he was doing" the man shook his head and said "I don't want to be marked for death like them both but I can't sit here doing nothing, go to the office at long island and say 'sour cheese' to the secretary she,ll…" the CEO stopped and asked "can you hear that " his eyes then widened. He then leaped over the table knocking Andy down yelling "GET DOWN!" Andy then heard a huge bang and saw a flash of light and then nothing…

Luke stood on a grey hillock in a vast plain, grey thunderheads rolled in the sky. On one side flames burned men died planes crashed, grenades exploded screaming missiles, guns blaring. In the sky jet fighters flew and fought and dragons twisted firing shots from guns attached to them. On the other side green plains stretched far, cows grazed, rivers snaked through and peace and order reigned. In front of him stood a man with flaming red hair. He held red sword and said "I'll get you now Luke" upon which the place echoed, flames blew past and his parents burned shouting "Luke, Luke …"

Luke woke up sweating and found his hand to be choking a person. He released his grip and the person backed up immediately luke was about to apologize until he saw her face. The person was a she and luke was never so mesmerized by a woman. She was coughing and her face was flushed and her golden hair fanned around her. Luke jumped of the bed and stood in front of her. "I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" asking he knelt and pried her hands from her neck. She looked at him with fear filled, striking green eyes. Her throat had finger marks where luke had held her. "I'm sorry I hurt you" said luke "I didn't mean to.". the girl nodded and opened her mouth but no sound came. She motioned to her throat wildly. Luke put his hand her throat and said "waisse heil" a faint glow pulsed from his palm and then died out. The girl then coughed and said, with a voice like tinkling crystal "thank you, it feels much better. If you would please…" luke then noticed that one of his hands were holding hers and their close proximity. He nodded and moved back. She stood along with luke and said her eyes lowered "her majesty has summoned you to the courtroom and has instructed that you were to wear your best clothes'' luke noticed that she never once looked up at his eyes and said "fine, ill be there in 5 minutes." She then curtsied and walked towards the door when Luke spluttered "can I know your name?" she flushed "Lisa" and looked at him, her eyes like sharp blades of grass "Lisa Evenstar" and walked out.

AN: Well I sure have ended this chapter with a cliffie and a lovestruck Luke. So I know ive been away for a long long time. But ill be posting much more frequently cus I am having holidays. You guys can be sure that I aint giving up on this so please don't go away and stay tuned for more.. peace out bro

PS: please be sure to REVIEW!


End file.
